Tainted Sakura
by Sempiternally
Summary: Gaara was scared, and doesn't know what love is... That is until a pink haired girl, decides to show him and make him unafraid.


**A/N – This is a one-shot about Sakura and Gaara, I personally think that this pairing is rather cute. Though if you do not agree with me, than this story is not for you; well I hope you enjoy this one-shoot, as I have enjoyed writing it. **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters, the only thing I do own is this story plot. **

* * *

_Summary: Gaara thought he'd never know what love is, never know what love would feel like; that is until a certain pink haired girl, comes into his life and decides to show him. _

* * *

Gaara sat underneath the shade of a tree, and sighed. It was his every day to day routine to sit alone; all on his lonesome. Why? Because that's how it has been for his WHOLE life.

_You killed her! You killed her you monster! You killed her! _Temari's words echoed through Gaara's throbbing head.

Temari yelled that at Gaara when he was just six years old; that was at least eight years ago. Even though Temari in the end apologized for yelling that at him; whenever Gaara thought about it, his chest would pulsate with even greater pain.

He knew it wasn't his fault that his Mother had been killed during his birth, - a lot of Mother's died everyday from giving birth – but everyone that he knew, everyone that thought would care for him; all treated him like it was his fault, like he intentionally meant to kill her.

Gaara would, if he could go back and stop everything – stop his birth, stop his Father from enclosing a demon within him, he'd stop anything that had him involved. Even though Gaara could not do this, he really wished he did.

"I should go back to where I belong," He muttered to himself, "Hell..."

"Gaara?" A pinkette muttered as she sat next to him, "Is everything okay?"

Sakura, was just one of his friends – his ONLY friend – she was someone he could count on, someone who he knew wouldn't break his heart.

Because with each time his heart has been broken, it made it that much harder for Gaara to forgive.

"I'm just thinking..." He muttered, straightening a little and leaning his back against the trunk of the tree, "Nothing to be worried about..."

Sakura only nodded – she couldn't really say anything, she had no idea what Gaara has been through but this only just made her want to cure his pain even more; she wants to understand and feel what he has been through, but Gaara just won't open up –

"Do you need to talk about anything?" She asked, wanting to keep things light and not awkward.

Gaara shook his head, "Nothing much to talk about..."

The two of them were very quiet for a while, until Sakura decided to talk again, "Gaara," She began.

"Sakura..." He interrupted, "I know what you're going to ask, and no. I'm fine, honestly..."

Even though Sakura knew that Gaara was fine, there was something playing at her to keep on asking him, "No..." She started again, "You're not alright!"

Gaara sighed and went to stand up, but Sakura grabbed his wrist, "Gaara!" She yelled, "You're my friend, friends are there for each other; we care for each other! Friends just don't push each other away!"

Gaara shook his head and looked down at Sakura – her touch had sent shivers down his spine – "I'm not pushing you away..." He muttered, trying to hold her gaze.

"Yes!" She yelled standing up with him "Yes you are! You never tell me anything, you never bother to talk to me! How can I be your friend when you never do anything!"

Gaara was taken aback by her comment, he never thought that she felt this way about their friendship.

"Our friendship means everything to me!" She continued, "Doesn't it mean anything to you?"

Gaara bit his bottom lip and looked away, "Our friendship means the world to me Sakura," He turned back to her, "I don't know where I'd be without you..."

"Then why?" She asked, "Why aren't you letting me in? Why aren't you treating me like a friend? Why Gaara why?"

Gaara opened his mouth to answer, but closed it again. He knew he needed to think before he said anything, if he said the slightest thing wrong; this friendship was going to end.

"Because Sakura..." He started trying to sound unemotional, "You have no idea how hard it is for me to do that..."

Sakura just stared at Gaara and let his hand go, "You're right!" She said, though Gaara could swear he heard sarcasm in her voice, "I have NO IDEA don't I? And you know why Gaara?"

Gaara braced himself, he knew that she was going to snap as soon as he shook his head – right about now... –

"BECAUSE YOU WON'T GIVE ME A CLUE ABOUT ANYTHING IN YOUR LIFE!" She yelled, "IT'S HARD FOR YOU, YES I KNOW! BUT I'VE BEEN YOUR FRIEND FOR MORE THAN FIVE YEARS NOW! DON'T YOU THINK YOU CAN AT LEAST TRUST ME?" She said, while going back to her normal tone, "Why won't you let me in, why... I did so much for you, I've proved myself to you... What more is there?"

There wasn't any more that Sakura could do for Gaara. She was right, she has already done so much for him. And she never fully understood, never fully saw that she could be trusted.

Gaara sighed and sat back down at the bottom of the tree and looked up at her, "Okay Sakura, you've got me..." He muttered, "I know I can trust you, I know I can... It's just, hard for me; that's all... With several people in the past, just hurting me so... It made it that much harder for me to open up to anyone. You and my siblings are the only people I can depend on; the only people I can talk to, and go to for help... You guys are my life, and that's the truth..."

Sakura nodded and plonked down in front of him, "Well...?" She muttered, "Are you going to tell me anything or not?"

Gaara took a deep breath but nodded, "When I was born," He began, "My Mother died... And everyone blamed me for her death, even Temari and Kankuro..."

Sakura's green emerald eyes were understanding, and watching as Gaara continued with his life story.

"And no-one fully understands me... I'm just Gaara, a demon container; a danger to everyone, a danger to anyone and anything. Everyone hates me – and those that don't hate me, either fear me or don't want anything to do with me... It hurts..." He muttered, looking down at the ground, "It's hard to let others in my life, when I've been hurt in the past; it's hard to make friends, when I know that I could hurt them... It's hard to even look at my Father, knowing that he created me like I am..." Gaara trailed off and looked up at Sakura with tears in his eyes, "It's hard to understand love, when I have not felt it before in my life..."

Sakura held her hand over her mouth, as she finally understood the pain Gaara was in; and she felt sorry for him;

"Gaara," She muttered as she collected herself, "I'm so sorry..."

Gaara clenched his fists and looked away, "I don't need your pity or sympathy... I just want you to promise me something..."

"Anything!" She cried a little over too enthusiastic.

Gaara looked at Sakura and nodded, "Don't break my heart, don't break my spirit... Just, treasure me... And l-love me as if I was the most important thing to you..." He muttered whilst blushing.

Sakura smiled warmly and gently lifted Gaara's face by his chin, "Gaara..." She muttered, "You ARE the most important thing to me..."

Their eyes locked, and Sakura brushed her lips against Gaara's; in a nice soft kiss.

When she pulled away, her face turned a deep scarlet and she sighed, "I will never hurt you Gaara, and that kiss..." She touched his lips with her finger, "Is the seal to that promise, never forget that..."

Gaara was blushing like mad, but managed to nod, "O-Okay..." He stuttered, trying to hide that he was nervous.

Sakura smiled and wrapped her arms around Gaara's neck in a nice friendly embrace, "You're my best friend Gaara..." She whispered in his ear, "And I love you very much..."

Gaara's eyes widened and he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to his chest; wanting to never let go, "I love you too Sakura..." He whispered, "And... Thank you..." He added.

Sakura smiled and closed her eyes, leaning her cheek against Gaara's neck.

* * *

**A/N - So what did you think? I hope this was good, I thought it was... Well R&R please, and give me some feedback! Thanks for reading! **


End file.
